The invention relates to a tracking device for solar modules.
Such a tracking device is known from WO 2013/139745 A1. This tracking device comprises a row of posts, each of which is oriented along a vertical axis, with the row extending along a longitudinal axis. At the top of each post, a crossmember is pivotably mounted, with the crossmember being arranged offset from the pivot point; i.e. the pivot axis. The crossmember is rotatable for pivoting a tilting rail to which solar modules are mounted. This rotating motion is performed by means of a rotation unit at the top of a post. The rotation unit comprises a worm gear unit with an electric drive.
The tracking device is used for aligning the solar modules with the position of the sun. Preferably, for this purpose, the pivot axis of the solar modules is aligned in the North-South direction so that the solar modules can be moved by the pivot motion from an East alignment to a West alignment, and vice versa.
The disadvantage with this tracking device is that the pivot mechanism for the solar modules is relatively complex. It is particularly disadvantageous that solar module arrangements with a plurality of posts also require a large number of drives. Finally, it is disadvantageous that these drives sit at the top of the posts, making the drives difficult to access for installation, maintenance and repair work.